1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with the field of game skinning devices. More specifically, this invention is concerned with a novel combination portable game hoist and skinning device that can be assembled, disassembled and transported to various locations for skinning and dressing various game animals.
During hunting, game animals must be skinned and dressed soon after they are shot in order to preserve the meat for future consumption and use. Certain game animals, such as deer and boar, are too heavy and bulky to skin and dress without the aid of mechanical lifting and hoisting devices. However, many lifting and hoisting devices are generally large, heavy and cumbersome, making them difficult if not impossible to be transported or otherwise made available to skin and dress game animals near or where the game animal has been shot, such as in the field or other useful locations.
The subject of the instant invention introduces a portable game hoist and skinning device that can be disassembled, transported to a location for hoisting, skinning and dressing a game animal, and reassembled to perform said hoisting, skinning and dressing. The device is situated upon a ground or support surface after reassembly and can be further secured by releasably attaching the device at one end thereof to a trailer hitch or other similar equipment of a motor vehicle.
2. Overview of the Prior Art
The existence of a portable game hoist and skinning device designed to accommodate the needs of hunters and outdoors men for skinning and dressing game animals at various locations in the field is unknown at the present time. For example, numerous designs for game hoisting and skinning devices have been provided in the prior art. Even though these designs may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present version of the invention as such designs are generally cumbersome to use or limited in their ability to hoist a wide variety of game animals. These designs are exemplified by the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,063, Portable Wild Game Hoist, issued to York on 21 Feb. 1989;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,526, Mobile Crane, issued to Robinette on 18 May 1993;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,601, Mechanical Deer Skinning Device, issued to Cope on 18 May 1993;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,284, Big Game Hoist, issued to Frisk on 7 Mar. 1995;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,858, Vehicle Mounted Game Skinning Device, issued to Sasser on 11 Aug. 1998; and
U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,964, Deer Hoist, issued to Gearhart on 25 May 2004.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to develop devices for hoisting game animals. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved portable game hoist and skinning device that can be assembled, disassembled, and transported to various locations for skinning and dressing a wide variety of game animals, such as deer, boar and the like. In these respects, the present version of the invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art and, in so doing, provides an apparatus that substantially fulfills this need. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.